Rags To Riches
by GothGirl13
Summary: Kayla is your average teenage girl except for the fact that she was orphaned and homeless at 14 and now lives with a rich heiress. Despite all this she still feels left out and still has to deal with all the troubles of being a teen. How will she deal?


Sometime I just wish Mrs. Hamilton would've left me where she found me. So what if I was 14, homeless, and barely making pocket change playing my dad's old guitar on the streets. In my opinion that life was better; I had more freedom, I didn't have to live up to such high expectations, and I definitely didn't get this many weird looks when I walked down the street. I was lucky if anybody glanced in my direction back than. Now everybody stares at me. You'd think that after three years people would stop but it only seems to get worst.

Today things seemed to be worst though as I practically sprinted to work. Its not like I was running late or anything, it's just that people were really starting to freak me out. Even Mrs. H wasn't her normal self. She seemed to be more down and when I asked what was up she would wave me off and say in a distracted voice 'in due time', whatever that meant.

I slipped in through the back door and fell to the ground out of breath.

"Rough morning," Denis, my co-worker, asked passing by.

I could only nod as I held my chest. _Stupid asthma, _I thought to myself.

After I caught my breath I walked out to the front to finish organizing the cluttered front desk. Debbie, my best friend and reason for getting me this job, was on so she'd enjoy the company. Plus I'd be able to show Harvey, the owner, that I wasn't a complete waste.

"Hey Debbie" I said walking around to the back of the desk.

"Hey yourself" Debbie said not even looking up from her magazine. "You ain't supposed to be here for another 20mins."

"I know" I said, pulling out a stack of old sales receipts. "I needed to get out of the house."

She only shrugged in response. Debbie has been my best friend since Mrs. Hamilton took me in. She was the one that helped me get a job here. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous, but it was a job. Just by looking at her, you wouldn't guess she'd be my best friend. She was the good looking cheerleader type and I was the dark rocker type. Debbie always seemed to have a definite spot with the popular kids while I didn't seem to fit in anywhere. The popular kids only dealt with me because I hung out with Debbie and the unpopular kids seemed to be afraid I would beat them up for their lunch money. I couldn't really complain though. I enjoyed being alone. It gave me time to think and relax.

The bell on the door jingled notifying us we had a customer. I stayed where I was too caught up in my work to care who it was. That is until I heard the familiar squeak of sneakers on the floor. I could recognize that squeak anywhere. Zachary Hampton, my crush to end all crushes. I ducked into the space behind the desk in front of Debbie's legs and prayed that he didn't notice me.

"Hey Debbie" he called. "Have you seen Kayla? George said she already left for work." George is my 'butler' and the only normal person in my house.

I sat on the ground and shook my head praying Debbie would catch on but knowing that was unlikely.

"Yeah, she's right down here" she said pointing down at me.

I slowly poked my head over the desk and smiled. "Hi" I said waving slightly. It felt like my face was on fire.

"Hey can I talk to you?" he shot a glance in Debbie's direction, "in private?"

"Well, I have to clock in soon and I still have a huge mess back here." What was I doing? The most amazing guy ever wants to talk to me alone and I'm turning him down. Can you say stupid?

"Go ahead, I don't mind staying a few extra minutes or cleaning up this mess" Debbie interrupted giving me a look.

"Cool" Zach said turning to walk outside. I followed pausing to mouth thanks to Debbie. I so owed her after this.

Zachary wasn't the most attractive guy in the world but his personality was perfect. He skateboarded but didn't fit in with any of the skaters. Like me, he was an outsider.

"So" he said turning to me once we were outside. "This Saturday is the Halloween parade and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me during it?" The whole time he asked me he never looked up from his feet.

"I'd love to" I said smiling.

"Really?" He said finally looking at me. "I mean great. Oh by the way, my mom is letting me have a party afterwards, so be sure to bring a costume."

"Alright" I said trying to figure out where I was gonna get a costume in 3 days.

"I guess I'll see you around than." He said rocking on his heels.

"Yeah, around" I said still shocked. I continued to watch him walk until he disappeared around a corner. I walked back into the shop still in a daze. When I was safely behind the desk I sank to the ground sending all the papers scattering, so much for all my hard work.

"So?" Debbie asked looking down at me. She was practically jumping out of her skin.

"I guess I need a costume for Saturday" I said looking up at her with a smile.


End file.
